


Marching Men Come

by Gallavantula



Series: Ghost prompts [2]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavantula/pseuds/Gallavantula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another, slow saturday morning in the Mystery Skull crew household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching Men Come

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my good friend Famke!

Oh, his bed was so warm. He curled his arms around his down pillows, burrowing his head into the warmth and the delightful feeling of knowing you have no reason in the world to wake up from this restful nap. His thin arms supported his head as his mind drifted, random colours and memories flitting behind his eyelids… Arthur was completely at peace. It was a rare occurrence, his mornings usually filled with self doubt, anxiety and paranoia, but today it seemed that his new medication and meditations before bed had been working. A smile curled on his face and his eyebrows relaxed, his exposed foot barely feeling the chill outside of his warm cocoon. 

If it were up to him, he’d stay in bed like this all day, ignoring the world and everything in it for some delightful R&R. Instead, he sensed his door opening from the change of the air, and waited with eternal patience for the individual to come closer. Who was waking him up? 

“Arthur… G’afternoon…” Murmured Vivi softly, placing a hand on his shoulder to stir him. She took a seat on the side of the bed, pulling him closer to her from the weight difference, and it woke him a little more. Well, he could never ignore her. 

“Nnnggh…” He responds softly, muffled from talking face down. He rolls a little, hearing something touch something else, a dull thud and tink, before something hovered over his exposed face and kissed him. Immediately he was more awake, moulding his mouth to hers and basking in the warmth of her seated beside him. She smiled into it, pulling away before carding her fingers through his flopped hair. 

“Lewis made you breakfast. Eat up and join us, okay?” She says softly, the smile and laugh clear in her voice. He squints his eyes, blinking away the crusting of sleep before smiling lazily, shifting onto his elbows. 

“You’re a doll, love.” She giggles and shoves him, who easily folds and falls into his paradise. He feels her leave, the mattress bouncing back, and the door clicks when it is closed. He yawns, stretching his arms by doing the cobra yoga stretch, his spine popping in three places and his weak arm creaking from use. Once that arch is done he crawls upwards like a worm to sit up, looking over at his nightstand. Vivi left him a tray of food, and he realizes the tink sound was from the glass touching the plate. 

Crawling up to it, throwing his legs over the side, he can see that it’s exactly as he would eat it, with Lewis’ clear touch and care. A cheese and egg omelette with pickle and bell peppers, cheese slices of both Havarti and Marble with a bowl of peeled clementines, and a glass of orange juice. He was truly spoiled. He smiled, feeling cared for and loved before taking the tray onto his lap and digging in. Lewis loved to cook, and though Arthur and Vivi knew how it was just easier to let the guy who didn’t need a cookbook to do it. Arthur is good at keeping time for baking or boiling pasta, but that was pretty much his extent. 

Vivi was great at mixing, knowing spices enough to flavour something but she had no concept of time or common sense, and tended to burn or undercook her food. Once they had moved in together, it was far easier for the three of them to associate jobs for everyone to maintain a balance over the apartment and keep everyone happy. After finished his omelette Arthur moved the tray and got up, starting his afternoon with a few good stretches, strengthening his arm and limbering his legs, getting the blood following while he meditated. Good thoughts and memories were the easiest to focus on today, and so he only meditated for five minutes before dressing. 

Arthur preferred to be as free as possible when he slept, and wearing cloths tended to make him anxious. He used to go naked when he lived alone, and despite his current living situation it was just respect to wear underwear to bed. Just because you sleep with somebody doesn’t mean they want to see your junk at all times. Throwing on some comfy yoga pants and a three times too big horror game tee, Arthur was ready to greet the world. He took his time shuffling towards the kitchen, moving down the hall towards the bathroom first to brush his teeth, then joining everyone in the living room. Lewis was washing out the frying pan, taking care of the dishes while Vivi lounged in front of the tv. It seemed like she was watching Silent hill 2 again and he cracked a smile.

“Afternoon.” He calls softly, and the two respond in unison.

“Afternoon!” 

Arthur shuffles onto the tile floor, coming up behind Lewis and wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist, stuffing his nose into the back of his shirt. He can feel the chuckle from his chest, and his warmth is inviting.

“How did you sleep?” He asks softly, dunking the pan to rinse and then placing it on a towel to dry. Distantly, he could hear the dish washer running.

“Really well, thanks for the hot chocolate.” Arthur answers into his back, giving him a light squeeze as thanks. Lewis tosses his rag into the sink, stepping back a little and Arthur lets go, allowing Lewis to roll in his arms to stand chest to chest. They embrace, tightly, and Lewis leans in to kiss him on the forehead, then his nose, and finally they share a kiss. Arthur feels his cheeks flush a little, a warmth like butterflies fluttering in his stomach and his toes flatten on the floor. It’s not too short but it’s a romantic one, Lewis leaning away only to press their foreheads together.

“Anything for you, Arthur.” Lewis promised softly, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek with a thumb and Arthur’s chest throbbed from a sudden thought of anxiety. He pushed it off, using the warm feeling from Lewis to strike it down as he laughs, softly. Lewis releases him with another kiss on the forehead, and returns to finishing the dishes. Arthur then walks into the living room, reaching the glass door and whistling. As soon as it’s open half way Mystery is already darting inside, spinning onto the carpet and dusting off his feat before barking again, rushing forth to leap onto the couch and circle into Vivi’s side. 

“What an excited dog…” He murmurs to himself, shutting the door and locking it. Vivi looks to him, her hand already settled on Mystery like he was an armrest and waving him over. 

“Hey Art, we’re getting to the part where we enter the carnival area.” She says with a flash of her eyes, a sultry look on her face. Shit. She knows he hates clowns and shit. She also knows that he does like carnivals and carousels… It was a no brainer though. 

“I’m coming…” Arthur chuckled, waving a hand in response before wandering over to the couch, allowing himself to fall onto it freely before leaning into her. She was smiling, her mouth parted to allow the laughter that they both knew was coming. Horror was almost a comedy for her, and after dating her for almost a year he was starting to see the humour in it. 

“Look, they’re already dropping like flies.” She adds with a giggle, leaning her head onto his. He glances at her, grinning before cupping her chin and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

“I love you.” Arthur blurts softly, nuzzling his nose along her jawline and she’s giggling again, probably finding him to be ticklish. 

“I love you too Art. Let me focus on my movie!” Vivi chides softly, moving from his hand to kiss his nose, slumping into his side again to lean her head against his. Together, they watched the main heroine enter the bowls of the cult and witness the leader become a creature that Vivi was streaming tears for laughter. Once Lewis was done, he walked around the couch and stood for a while before Arthur shifted up, moving Vivi right who moved Mystery until all four of them could fit on the couch. 

“Love you, Lewis.” Arthur says again, leaning into the taller man and laying his head on the guy’s shoulder, feeling his arm curl around his waist and grin. Vivi found his side again and curled into him. Sometimes he’d feel claustrophobic and ask them to give him space, but today it was so reassuring and inviting. He was the filling of this relationship, the middle to two great things. Sometimes he cowered, felt like he was dragging the whole down. Today, he felt like an equal part that belonged just as they did.

“I love you too, Arthur.” Lewis reassures, kissing the top of his head with such gentle softness that his eyes felt like they were dewing up. He snaked his hands to hold each of their own tight in his palms, and Lewis made no comment when his left hand failed or stuttered in it’s hold. They watched the movie, together in comfortable silence, basking in the warmth and comfortable climate afforded by their lovers. The movie finished and Vivi used her free hand to select a new title, and Arthur felt inclined to hide. 

“The cabin in the woods? Really?” He whined softly, nervousness already bubbling to the surface.

She simply laughed, curling back up tight against him and stroking his palm with her thumb. “It’s okay Art, we’ve got you. Besides, it’s a funny movie. It’ll help.” She promises, fluttering her beautiful lashes and Arthur notices the small gaps on the lower lid, remembering how charmed he felt being able to see it up close and blushed, bitting his lip. Lewis chuckled softly, mostly through breathing and squeezed his hand around Arthur’s waist in reassurance. 

“We’ve got you.”


End file.
